Talk:Maria-062
(no subject) Could we rename the article Maria-062, since it is her name? -- :Looks like it's been done. --Andrew Nagy 01:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) (no subject) (2) what page of Halo: The Fall of Reach does it mentioned a retired Spartan?--Ryanngreenday 23:45, 29 September 2006 (UTC) :It doesn't, but on page 240 of TFoR, it mentions three Spartans "who are engaged on fields of combat too distant to be easily recalled." She may not be retired, but on a deepcover mission for ONI.--EnsignRed 04:42, 19 November 2006 (UTC) ::Seems like a stretch to me; what kind of deep-cover mission would require revealing yourself as a Spartan just so you could test an armor suit of an already-proven design? And "too distant to be easily recalled" would have to be an outright lie, since Reach is only five days from Earth. (There's also the fact that all three members of Gray Team have been named, and that the team's purpose was such that just arbitrarily adding a member after one died wouldn't make sense, but that's come up since you posted.) --Andrew Nagy 03:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) (no subject) (3) How can her children have super enhanced properties, when she wasn't born with them! It's all genetics of cells, nothing that was altered in her life or was an environmental change, would affect her children. If someone got a scar from an accident or something, the persons children wouldn't be born with scars would they. It was a change made to her. -- User:Joshua 029 21:27, 29 November 2006 :Unless they gave her gentic enhancements which would be passed down to her children. -- Esemono 00:48, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :The page didn't say "super enhanced properties", just "excellent physical properties", which all the original S-II candidates were born with. Or at least born with the genes for. --Andrew Nagy 01:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) (no subject) (4) Ok, why is Maria named as Maria-062 when every single other Spartan on the roster is simply Spartan-##? I propose we keep it uniform, either make them all their name-## or all Spartan-## InnerRayg :Name-## works for me. --Andrew Nagy 01:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) (no subject) (5) I believe it was mentioned that the Spartans had "some legal recourse" in the Conversations from the Universe booklet, when Cortana and Solipsi were talking ... perhaps that entails leaving the army if they so desired. Goodness knows the UNSC owes it to them, after kidnapping, cloning, training and enhancing them, without so much as a "by-your-leave" ... -- :It was, but I'm not sure what your point is. --Andrew Nagy 01:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Supressed Sexual Drive? I was under the impression that their drive (desire) to have Sex was supressed (decreased, not out in the open, especially when in danger) -- Not supressing their ability to have sex (i.e. tampering with ovaries or removing testicles) -- :The Spartan's sexual rive was surpressed, but they are still physically able to have children, unless they were somehow crippled during the augmentation. Physically they are capable, but they lack the desire to have families. Maria may be an exception. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 22:04, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::I interpreted this as one of the risks - the Spartans may not be able to have children, due to military obligations (kicking Covenant butt on alien worlds), but that doesnt mean they don't want to :D (oh dear - i can see the 'fic's people are going to write already! (shudders)) Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 02:33, 3 June 2007 (UTC) :::I had an idea. What if ONI section 3 or whatever wanted to test whether the spartan's augmentations would be passed on (I mean, I know the whole thing about scars and stuff, but these augmentations WERE actually to their genes, and genes ARE passed down) so anyway, ONI forcefully retired her or something to test it, and maybe once the test was over, she decided she liked a civilian life so much she didn't re-enlist or whatever.Keyes 08:26, 19 September 2007 (UTC) ::::What if they did? What's the relevance of that to Kora's post? --Andrew Nagy 01:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Page 57 of FoR specifically refers to it as a risk of the physical augmentations themselves. --Andrew Nagy 01:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Ghosts of Onyx Dr. Cathrine Halsey states: (not exact quote mind you, just a generaliztion) no spartan would ever leave if there was still a fight This is true. They were essentially brainwashed since the age of six. Plus, in Fall of Reach, wasn't all the other Spartans first getting into the suits the first ones to test it an survive? (the grousomeness of that marine's death *shudder*)...or...is she testing the Mark VI armor?-UltimatBliz :To the first point, it's true that Maria's deciding to retire seems impossible, but it's still canon according to Bungie's policy. To the second, yes to both. --Andrew Nagy 01:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) (no subject) (6) In page 240 of Halo: The Fall of Reach, Dr. Halsey says that there have been 3 KIA and 1 too wounded for active duty "in the past decade." Sam's death occurred in 2025, more than a decade before 2552. I have changed the number to account for that. --Ant80 20:45, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :2525, not 2025, but thanks. --Andrew Nagy 01:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Children? Just because she has a suppresed sexual drive doesn't mean that she can't have children. Also maby ONI allowed her to retire so that she may have children. The children would inheret the genetic traits that made her qualified for the Spartan project. So maby ONI was like (we need more spartans, let her retire and have babies.) ImmortalJoshua :Maybe, but I'd rather not have the article cluttered up with unnecessary theories. Weren't you just saying the same thing in the next thread? Also, I fixed your signature; it had someone else's username pasted over part of it. --Andrew Nagy 01:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :: I dont like how this is going. I was always under the assumption that the genetic augmentations would ruin their sex drive and organs. With all the increased muscle mass and possible injuries from active duty, females to me would be incapable of giving birth for the sole fact that they would look/by more masculine than the feminine hourglass figure that is normally portrayed and thus give a complicated birth. Not saying they aren't beautiful, as (if i recall correctly) they are often called. Not to mention I would assume the armor would be completely asexual because of this. However, the only possible explanation I can think of though is with the advanced technology ONI can either create clones of her from her dna (aka try advanced cloning instead of just flash cloning, which obviously was a failure) OR take an ovum from her and use a surrogate or test tube to reproduce offspring. I just can't see an augmented human such as a spartan settling down to have children and a family. They would have to slow themselves down completely because of their reaction speed and strength. Spawnofmoose :::I'm not sure about the Spartans' reproduction, but i think that's not the main problem with this thing. The whole "retirement and having kids" thing is just dumb. Especially with Earth being threatened by the Covenant, no spartan would ever just leave the fight and "retire". That'd be like an insult to their fallen comrades, and humanity as a whole. They're raised in the military and brainwashed since the age of six. I don't think they'd just get a sudden urge to leave the military, which is like home to them, and start a family. Plus, it's no good having a family if your world is glassed. I don't know who wrote the story, but the retirement thing feels like an insult to Halo canon's integrity, not to mention Halo fans' intelligence. I mean, why even add that? There's absolutely no logical reason for it to be in the story, and it would've been better off without it.--Jugus 18:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::I definitely agree with this. I demand Bungie correct these wrongs! I mean it would be reasonable if her "retirement" was after the Halo 3 storyline, but seriously... Spawnofmoose :::I don't see why they'd have to; sounds like more speculation to me. --Andrew Nagy 02:54, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Speculation section should be removed Whenever I put up "speculation" the administrators tell me that speculation is not allowed. Then how come the Speculation section about Maria is still up? ImmortalJoshua :Because there is a potential that Bungie would release information about her in the near future. Additionally, this speculations are supported with evidence/facts, thus making it valid.-5ub7ank(7alk) 15:32, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :First, you should sign your posts with four tildes so that people can see when you posted. I had to check the page history to figure out that you were responding to the 3 May 2009 version of the page. Second, I'd rather keep the section because it's interesting; at most, we should maybe retitle it Continuity or something. --Andrew Nagy 01:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Triva I changed the triva that said that Maria is the only SPARTAN-II who's face has been seen without a helmet or protective cover to saying that she is the first since as shown with the unknown female SPARTAN-II from Halo Legends that is no longer the case.Just wanted you all. SPARTAN-177 03:39, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Not to mention the ambiguously-Spartan kids in Starry Night, and the partly-shadowed young John from Helljumper #1. Thanks. --Andrew Nagy 04:18, 29 July 2009 (UTC)